


The Spider and The Fly

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Medical Malpractice, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Dr. Angela Zeigler conducts a very special checkup on a very ticklish patient.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Italics means it's in spanish. This is part of a dumb au i RP with a friend.

Deeno sat in the free clinic waiting room, with his hands nervously twisting in his lap. He picked at his fingers, scratched a hand through his dark, curly locks. His big, brown, puppy dog eyes darted around the room. There were all sorts of people there, older people, younger people. Families with too many kids to count. People who looked like they just came in for the warmth off the street. Deeno scratched his arm, where he had been bitten the day before. The bite burned. He didn’t exactly live in a clean place, it would be so easy for it to get infected and then he’d lose his arm and then--!!

  
Deeno was trying to regain his breath when his name was called.

 

“Dr. Zeigler will see you now.” The nurse said. Deeno swallowed and stumbled into the exam room. 

 

“Hello.” She said, in a dry bored voice. “I see you’re here for a follow up?” Her eyes hadn’t left her chart, but when they finally did they swept over Deeno, as if surprised.

 

Deeno sat on the exam bed and scratched his arm. 

“S-sorry. N-no english.” He stuttered. 

 

She rolled her eyes, but then they swept over him again. She spoke again in crisp (if poorly accented) Spanish.

  
“ _ You’re here for a follow up about the dog bite?”  _

 

Deeno nodded quickly.

 

“ _ Then we should do a full check up as well.”  _ Her eyes swept over him again and Deeno felt his cheeks grow hot. “ _ Just in case.”  _

 

“ _ I-if you think that’s best, Doctor.”  _

 

She had him roll up his sleeve and inspected the bite. She rubbed on some medicated lotion and re-bandaged it, took some blood to be tested later for good measure. Then they started the general examination. 

 

She took his blood pressure, pumping the arm strap while her other hand rested idly on his thigh. His cheeks felt hot again.

 

“ _ Don’t nurses usually do this?”  _ He blurted out, as she was taking the armband off. 

 

“ _ Usually.”  _ She admit, but offered no further explanation. She listened to his heartbeat, the stethoscope was cold on his back and made him shiver. She smiled a little at that. 

 

“Lay down.” She said. “ _ Lay down and remove your shirt.”  _

 

“ _ My shirt…?”  _

_   
_ _ “Yes, haven’t you had a checkup before?”  _

 

_ “No.”  _ He answered honestly, taking off his shirt and laying down. There was a spark in her eye he didn’t quite understand. 

 

She started running her hands down his chest, kneading, groping. She got to his stomach, hand kneading gently around the edges, her look bored again, until  Deeno gasped and jumped. Then she smiled again. 

 

“ _ You need to stay very still”  _ She put one hand firmly on his chest to keep him in place, while the other continued the kneading and probing, now with a slightly more gentle touch.

 

Deeno gasped again and hi face contorted as he struggled to keep from bursting into laughter at the touches. His face was pulled into a forced grin, teeth grit. She was grinning now and “examining” his stomach with her hand raised, her nails trailing and pinching over the slightly chubby, tan stomach.

 

His stomach twitched and jumped as a nail circled his navel. His legs were straining not to kick, half raising off the exam table and then falling again. His breathing began getting sporadic. A whine escaped his tight, tortured lips. 

 

She only dipped the nail into his navel for a second, but it was like being shocked. Deeno yelped and jumped, nearly falling off the table, if not for her firm hand on his chest. His hands covered his mouth quickly, stifling the giggles that had already started escaping.

 

“ _ You need to stay still.”  _ She tsked, but sounded amused. She kept her hand firmly on his chest, as her other hand slid down his stomach again, prodding along the bottom bump of his round stomach. Her nails stroked just above his hips with each squeeze and grope. Deeno jumped and squeaked at every touch, as she just methodically moved her hands over a sensitive spot. 

Giggles leaked through his fingers.

 

“Eehee, aah, oho, oho…!” He was straining to keep still, though his stomach bounced with each touch and giggle. “Ahah, oho,  _ i-i’m t-ticklihish.. _ ” 

 

“ _ Oh? This must be rather uncomfortable for you then. I’ll be done soon.”  _  She smirked, her nails just barely brushing between his hips, stopping just short of his pants, pulled low on his waist. The touch made Deeno gasped and squeak again, and she finally let go of his stomach.

 

“ _ Sit up and raise your arms, I need to check your ribs.”  _

 

“ _ R-ribs..?”  _

 

“ _ Are you going to repeat everything I say? Sit up.”  _

 

Deeno gulped and sat up again, raising his arms. The doctor moved behind him and smirked. She stroked his top rib on either side, with one finger each. Her smirk grew when Deeno gasped and stiffened. 

 

“ _ One~”  _ She purred and then moved her finger down to the next rib. “ _ Two…”  _

 

“Aha, oho, pfft, ahaha,  _ oho noho, please..”  _ Deeno’s body trembled as he fought to keep his arms raised, to sit still. 

 

“ _ Threeeee”  _ She stayed extra long there, digging in with her nails. Deeno jumped and bit his lip

 

“Mmmf..! Ahah,  _ aha, oho aha thahat tihickles!”  _

 

She suddenly scribbled up and down all his ribs, making Deeno yelp and double over, covering his ribs with his arms.   
  


“ _ Ahahah, ahah nohoho stohohop!”  _ He giggled and curled up. She chuckled.

 

“ _ Arms up, I wasn’t finished.”  _

 

Deeno whined but lifted his arms again. Again, she counted his ribs, and again she stopped at three to dig into him. After two more “counts” she finally stopped aside. 

 

“ _ Just one more test, I need to take a look at your feet.”  _ She pulled her chair closer to the bed and sat down. Deeno’s eyes widdened.

 

“ _ M-my feet? O-oh, p-please, c-can’t we just skip that..?” _

 

_ “Don’t you want to make sure you’re healthy? Don’t be a baby.”  _ She chided cruelly. “ _ Lay back and give me your feet.”  _

  
Deeno gulped but laid back. He clutched the sides of the bed, bracing himself.

 

She chuckled and pulled off his shoes. She ran a finger down each of his socked soles, watched how the feet jumped as Deeno squeaked, but didn’t stray far. 

 

“ _ Stay still, now.”  _ She said sternly and peeled off his socks. She heard him let out a soft, low whine, just before she started stroking with her nails. 

She traced around the outside of his foot, then down the sole, in circles around the arches and a zigzag over the heel. Deeno couldn’t pretend to sit still this time. He was in hysterics right away, giggling and squealing, feet jumping and toes wiggling. He clutched the bed and shook his head back and forth while he laughed. 

 

When her nails teased under his toes he gave a high pitched squeak and pulled his feet back. She tsked and he slowly put his feet back, whimpering. 

 

She held one ankle tight and scratched under his toes, over the pads, in between and on top. Deeno was in hysterics again, trying to pull his foot away but her grip was like iron.

 

“Ahaha, ahaha nahaha! Ahaha nahaha  _ myhy feeheet! Ahahah ohoh pleeheease! Ahahaha Ihi cahant take ihit! Ahahaha!”  _ He laughed and laughed. 

 

She gave the same treatment to the other foot, and just when Deeno thought he was going to lose his mind to the endless tickling, he stopped and let him go. 

 

Deeno sat up slowly, feet tingling. She wrote something on the chart and then handed him a paper with a number on it- her phone number.

  
“Come back soon, Deeno.” She winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Dont forget to comment!


End file.
